Just Some Ninja Turtle Dreams
by dearjoan
Summary: These are dreams from when I was eleven years old. I was a very odd child.
1. 2 Jan - 3 Jan, 1991

I was looking through an old diary, from when I was around eleven years old, and I came across some interesting dreams about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I used to be OBSESSED with Ninja Turtles! My favourite was Leonardo, the cool-headed, AWESOME, and fearless leader of the heroes on a half-shell. These dreams made me nostalgic, so I'm sharing.  
  
Recorded AS IS, spelling errors and all. I may clarify stuff, but those comments will be in brackets, if I make any.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just Some Ninja Turtle Dreams"   
By Kellyanne Lynch   
January 1991  
  
Disclaimer: These tales are from the ever loopy mind of an eleven year old. Ancient stuff too. Best not to mess with it. Just read and enjoy.  
  
Summary: These are dreams from when I was eleven years old. I was a very odd child.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
* Please e-mail matchbox20orbusted@yahoo.com with questions, comments, theories, complaints, or words of wisdom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Wednesday, Jan. 2, 1991 - Thursday, Jan. 3, 1991  
  
I drempt I was a Teacher. Tara, Matt, [both cousins], and Colleen [my sister] were, too. The turtles were our students. Matt was a shop teacher. Donatello was in his class. Donatello made a cheapskate and a statue.  
  
Tara was an English teacher. everytime she asked someone to give her an answer, Raphael would say, "3 + 2 = 12!"   
  
I was a math teacher. Mikelangallo would Pile books and boards and put his Cheapskate on top and yell, "Cowabunga", when he was on the cheapskate.  
  
Colleen (of coarse!) had a gym class. [BTW, I don't know why "of coarse!" now] Leonardo had his English book and told Colleen to quiet down the class so he could think. 


	2. 6 Jan - 7 Jan, 1991

Jan. 6, 1991 - Jan 7 1991 -  
  
I drempt I was in my own house. I was in New York. [BTW, I've NEVER lived in New York in reality, so I don't understand that part.] I had frost bite. I went down to the Channel 6 building. It was far off so I walked a bit. I saw a game and played it. The highest prize you could get was a key to the turtle's lair! I didn't get it, though. I reached Channel 6. It was set up as a doctors office. Donatello was there. he had frost bite, too. but, he had it worst. his hand was all Ice! I was before him in line. I had a little operation done and it was all better!   
  
I ran to the store to try to find the turtle's lair key. they had them for 91*! [I put the cents sign here, but they don't have one on the keyboard.] I couldn't believe it. I oppened the box and looked at the key. Leonardo came out of nowhere and told me this story:  
  
April, as everyone knows, is the turtles' frend she has a lair key. Well, recently, she betrayed them and got duplicates of the key. Now, she sells them for cheap prices. Then, those people who buy them go and get into the turtle's lair.  
  
I understood. I told everyone about this and they all left their keys alone. everyone except for vernon. he went to the turtle's lair. When he saw the turtles, he ran away, leaving his key. after that, April and the turtles became friends. I got a cheapskate. Then I woke up. 


	3. 14 Jan - 15 Jan, 1991

Jan. 14, 1991 to Jan. 15, 1991  
  
I had a dream that it was the day of the Haveral festival. [Yes, that's mispelled.] Donatello was there. He needed money so he had a store that sold electronics. When everyone came to the store, He wore a descise [disguise]. When I came to the store, he didn't were a discise. He said, "Kelly, Sweetheart! Glad to See you! It's been a long time since we saw eachother! Well, you already have 2 cheepskates. Want more?" [For some reason, I either get a cheapskate or offered one in every dream!!!]  
  
I told him no. I told him I was there to see how business was going. I [He] told me It was going fine. Suddenly, Kids from school came in. they came in So quick that Donatello wasn't in costume! They took out ray guns. "We want everything!" They stronted [I have NO clue what that's supposed to mean], "And take that stupid costume off! You like the turtles? You must be Kelly's sister in discise."  
  
"No I'm not," He protested and took out his bo. He dared [threatened] to attack.  
  
"Oh, Colleen, you can't beat a fly." They laughed.  
  
Donatello gott them all out in one swipe. Donatello opened the sewer top. He had enough money now. "Thanks Kel," he said over his shoulder.  
  
He went home.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
That's the last entry in the diary too. Man, I was a strange child!... I'm STILL a strange child! Please review now thatcha read! - dj 


End file.
